Talk:Plagues
Persephone and Athena Is there any reason to assume that spring and wisdom disappear upon their deaths? War didn't disappear with Ares' death nor with Kratos' dethroning, the ocean and underworld didn't disappear with Poseidon and Hades' death, and the Sun is still there after Helios' death, just covered by clouds. 17:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It's a game. They've taken liberties to tweak the story to their liking. You don't have to plough out everything you read in history books. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 21:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! I was going to type a long paragraph explaining to the user above KratosGodofWar to use your his damn imagination. But I'll be nice.Sol Invictus 19:36, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Good boy, Greyhem. LOL Give me your address and I'll send you some candy =) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 20:04, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll take it that your not calling me dog or kid by saying that. >=) Sol Invictus 20:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha, I said candy, not dog biscuits. But hey, I'm flexible. If you really want some, ... KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ...what do history books have to do with it? None of the other gods' deaths cause their domains to vanish, there is no reason to assume that changes for Athena and Persephone. 09:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) @KratosGodofWar Whatever. @98.65.81.109 Their domain don't have to vanish...unless they created them. Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare and Persephone Goddess of Spring and Innocence, what do you would happen to the mortals or the world without them? When Ares died there no war only peace, the game didn't say that or showed but its pretty obvious that without war there's peace. So with Athena and Persephone the world is stupid and Springless..but Demeter possibly took over. Sol Invictus 13:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) This conversation is obviously evolving away from its source. The very first post addressed the fact that when some gods died, repercussions were seen all over the world, while with the deaths of others (Hephaestus), nothing happened, and people only assumed as such. For example, our users assumed the volcanoes erupted under water, even though the game delivered no such proof. As I said before, the developers took liberties within the game, only showing repercussions for some, and not all. I referred to history books, because it's plain simple. The developers are only using the gods AS REFERENCE, they're not rewriting history, they're not adapting it, NO, they're writing their own story, starring Kratos, with the gods as overall victims. Other than the fact that it sometimes references Mythology, it has in fact very little to do with it. The developers have created their own universe. So why don't the volcanoes erupt when Hephaestus is killed, or why isn't Demeter present, and did Hera receive powers that weren't hers to begin with? BECAUSE THEY WROTE THEIR OWN STORY. That's why, plain and simple. Some people are just so fixated on Greek Mythology, rather than God of War, that they fail to see that simple fact. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 14:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I understand that. I'm saying the speculation is not being consistent. In God of War's version, when the gods die, what they ruled goes out of control. Poseidon's death - great flood, Hermes' death - plague, and even the Hephaestus speculation fits, with presumed undersea volcanic eruptions. What is being said about Athena/Persephone's death, though, is like "Hephaestus' death causes every volcano to vanish." or "Poseidon's death causes the sea to dry up". The Ares argument is likewise not valid. Peace comes to Athens because Ares was the one attacking it, not because war vanishes - indeed, the Second Titan-God War occurs when there is no God or Goddess of War. 17:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Goddammit how hard is it for you to understand! Hephaestus death didn't make any volcano vanish! That's retarted. Making them erupt and destroying what remains sounds chaotic thats why we the fans or me stated that. Ares is the God of War and Bloodshed what do think would happens to the world if the being who handles and controls that dies? Peace came every where not just Athens. Kratos then became the God of War and guess what? War came back! War can't vanish it can stop! The Second Titanomachy occurs when Kratos brings the Titans from the past and unleashes their fury on Olympus, with the Blade of Olympus that holds his power as the God of War! Kratos is and will always be the God of War. Your a fan you should know that, why do you think the title of the game is still GOD OF WAR!!! Sol Invictus 19:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC)